Ponyo Entertainment
by Ponyo Ent
Summary: Ponyo Entertainment buka audisi untuk 199 peserta. Penasaran? cek berikut ini! / "kurang lebihnya mohon maaf dan terima belaian." ㅡJung Sewoon, CEO Ponyo Ent. / Jung Sewoon, Kim Jaehwan / Produce 101 season 2
1. Announcement

PONYO ENTERTAINMENT

Telah dibuka Audisi Ponyo Entertainment 2k17 pada xx xx 2017. Menerima Trainee Idol, rapper, dancer, dan Aktor. Bagi yang berminat, harap melihat persyaratan dan mengirim Formulir ke Akun resmi Ponyo Ent. Formulir tersebut akan di seleksi dan hanya 199 Trainee yang dapat mengikuti Audisi.

PERSYARATAN

1\. Memiliki hati yang baik, lembut, dan ikhlas.

2\. Rendah hati tapi berwibawa.

3\. _No fake fake club like_ channel sebelah.

4\. SUDAH MENONTON FILM PONYO.

5\. Sanggup menjalani pelatihan trainee lima hari dalam seminggu.

6\. Harus memfollow dan favorite akun resmi Ponyo Entertainment ini.

FORMULIR PENDAFTARAN

\- Nama lengkap:

\- Nama Panggilan:

\- Tempat tanggal lahir:

\- Hobi:

\- Cita-cita:

\- Posisi:

\- Keahlian:

\- Motto hidup:

Note: 

Peserta audisi diharapkan mengirim foto asli beserta formulir pendaftaran.

Info selengkapnya dikirim melalui email jika sudah pasti mendaftar.

Audisi akan ditayangkan di channel yang lebih baik dari channel sebelah.

.

.

.

 ** _It's Ponyo time! hoho_**

.

.

.

"Sekian dari saya, Jung Sewoon sebagai CEO Ponyo Entertainment. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf dan terima belaian." ㅡJung Sewoon, CEO Ponyo Ent.


	2. Episode 1

**Ponyo Entertainment mempersembahkan**

 **Audisi Ponyo Entertainment Episode 1**

 **It's Ponyo Time! hoho**

.

.

 **Ruangnya** kembali hening. CEOnya pusing, Bapak konglomerat peternak lele juga pusing. Haduh, ini dari tadi belum ada satu peserta pun yang buat mereka tertarik. Padahal ini udah yang ke 20. Otw 21, tapi mereka gak berharap banyak.

Habis menyedot minuman lewat sedotan, Sewoon buru-buru manggil peserta selanjutnya.

"Nomor urut 15," katanya.

Iya, dari tadi Sewoon milih buat manggil nomor urut secara acak biar semuanya natural tanpa dibuat-buat like channel xx.

Ada cowok rambutnya merah, pake kardigan kotak-kotak merah, pake anting dan kalung macem anak-anak ' _rege_ '.

"Saya Im Youngmin, umurnya 23 tahun. Si manis, mama dari segala alpaca."

Sewoon dan Jaehwan ngangguk-ngangguk sambil merhatiin profile si cowok bernama Im Youngmin itu.

"Keahlian kamu ituㅡ"

"Alpaca _dance_ , hehe.." Dia nyengir membuat hati sang Bapak konglomerat _dugeun-dugeun_.

Adem liatnya, hehe.

"Bisa kamu tunjukkin?"

Youngmin ngangguk. Bersiap ngangkat tangan untuk mulai tariannya.

 **Satu**

 **Dua**

 **Tiga**

Dia mulai _Dance_ Alpaca dengan cengiran. Kekanan-kekiri masih nyengir sampe Bapak Jaehwan Yth ikut nyengir. Setelah nyelesain tariannya, dia masih nyengir.

Bapak jaehwan mulai heran, "Gigi kamu gak kering?"

"Loh kenapa?"

"Habisnya nyengir mulu, bikin hati saya ikut kering."

"Loh kok kering, pak?"

"Kering soalnya butuh siraman cinta dari kamu."

Sewoon buru-buru nepok Jaehwan, "pak tolong dikontrol kerdusnya, ini lagi audisi pak."

Dan si Bapak Jaehwan yth cuma senyum.

"Lulus, kamu saya kasih lulus 100 persen!" seru Bapak Jaehwan yth dengan semangat.

"T-tapi kan pak, saya belum.."

"LULUS KAMU POKOKNYA. GAUSAH NYENGIR NYENGIR YA, SAYA GAK SUKA KAMU BIKIN HATI SAYA GOYAH."

Lah si bapak malah ngegas.

.

..

.

 **Ini** peserta kesekian dengan nomor urut 17. Namanya Kim Yongguk. Masuk-masuk dengan wajah datar, membuat Jung Sewoon merasa tersaingi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Nama saya Kim Yongguk."

"Udah?"

"Udah. Saya boleh pulang?"

"Eh! Kamu belum nunjukkin apa-apa!" seru Sewoon.

"Lah tadi bapak bilang udah.."

Sewoon nepok jidat, "itu pertanyaan, bukan pernyataan."

"Oh."

Dan sang CEO keburu sweatdrop ngadepin anak datar kurang belaian macem dia.

"Yasudah, coba nyanyi!" kata Bapak Jaehwan sambil berusaha menenangkan CEOnya.

"Ekhem.. Awas pak, nanti terpesona sama saya."

"IYA BURUAN NYANYI!"

Sewot.

" _Yojeum naneun, eotteon jul ani_.."

Saat itu juga, CEO Jung Sewoon dan Bapak Jaehwan Yth dibanjiri air mata dengerin nyanyian Yongguk.

.

..

.

Firasat tidak enak ketika peserta nomor urut 13 masuk ke ruangan. Baru liat wajahnya, Sewoon sama Jaehwan sudah lemas tak berdaya. Duh, sangar banget peserta satu ini.

"EKHEM!"

Bapak Jaehwan terlonjak kaget, "k-kamu gak usah garang-garang gitu mukanya, mau nantangin saya, hah?"

"Muka saya emang kayak gini, Pak."

"O-oh. Hehe.. Yasudah perkenalan dulu," si Bapak megang-megang tangan Sewoon gara-gara takut

Langsung ditepis sang empunya buru-buru. "Heh, jangan modus, pak!"

"Nama saya Kang Donghoㅡ"

"Langsung keintinya, kamu ngambil posisi apa?"

"Akting, pak."

"Okesip, akting sekarang!"

Peserta bernama Kang Dongho itu berdehem kemudian melepas gespernya dan sukses membuat Bapak Jaehwan mikir macem-macem. Untung CEO Sewoon masih kalem.

Dongho mulai mukul-mukul lantai, "JANGAN MACAM-MACAM KAMU YA! KAMU MENGHINA SAYA?!"

"LLLLLLULUS!"

Tau-tau CEO Sewoon sudah berada di bawah meja sambil memegang kaki Bapak Jaehwan yang gemetar.

.

..

.

 **"Peserta** selanjutnya.." kata Sewoon dengan lesu.

Gimana gak lesu, mereka baru saja menghadapi _'The Real Bandit'_ beberapa saat lalu. Kang Dongho sukses menjatuhkan wibawa kedua orang itu.

Kembali ke ruangan, seorang cowok kecil masuk dengan senyum ceria. Ucul sekali, bapak tida kuat.

"Halo, Lee Woojin, umur 16 tahun. Masih kecil tapi sudah tidak pakai popok kok.." katanya sambil mengerjap imut.

"Lolos dek, kamu lolos.." ucap Sewoon mutlak.

Sementara si adek masih menatap polos, "ih, muka bapak mirip orang bodoh.."

" _Kurang aj_ ㅡ lulus dek. Udah cepetan sana keburu saja kebiri _anu_ kamu!"

Sewoon tabah dan Bapak Jaehwan masih belum _move on_ sama wajah Kang Dongho.

Dek Woojin buru-buru keluar sambil berdoa ' _anu'_ nya beneran gak dikebiri Bapak CEO. Serem.

.

..

.

 **Sang** CEO sudah tidak habis pikir. Kenapa dari tadi tidak ada satu peserta pun yang benar. Ia mengurut pelipisnya dan melahap burger dengan pelan-pelan.

Peserta nomor urut 31, Seo Seonghyuk masuk. Cowok itu terlihat tampan, namun tingginya tidak melebihi Bapak CEO dan Bapak Jaehwan Yth.

Baru masuk, tapi tiba-tiba anak itu nangis. Membuat kedua orang di depannya panik.

"Loh kok nangis?"

"Saya terharu pak, ini pertama kalinya saya ikut audisi."

Sewoon dan Jaehwan kembali sweatdrop.

"Yasudah, sekarang silahkan nyanyi," kata Sewoon yang sudah pupus harapan terhadap peserta kesekian ini.

" _Oneuttara jom dalla, jakku nae nuneul seuljjeok bara_ ~ hiks.."

CEO bingung, sang konglomerat pun bingung, "kok kamu nangis lagi?"

"Soalnya setiap nyanyi lagu ini, saya keinget 'doi' yang maunya dipekain tapi gak peka-peka pak, _otteokaji_? Hiks.."

Jaehwan natap prihatin.

"Suara kamu bagus, kamu berhasil diterima lulus sebagai trainee Ponyo Entertainment."

"Hiks.. Makasih pak, saya terharu.. Hiks," Seonghyuk ngusap-ngusap wajahnya yang basah.

Kemudian cowok itu sujud syukur dan nyampirin Sewoon sama Jaehwan buat salaman.

"T-tolong sisain peran baim di film saya nanti!" teriak Jaehwan pada salah satu staf.

Sekedar info, Bapak Jaehwan Yth saat ini sedang memproduksi film _'Perjalanan karir seorang konglomerat perusahaan peternak lele'_.

.

.

 **[Nantikan beberapa peserta Audisi Ponyo Entertainment 2k17 di episode selanjutnya!]**

.

.

 ** _It's Ponyo time! hoho_**

.

.

Pertanyaan dari Bapak Ponyo: "selanjutnya, audisi siapa yang ingin kalian lihat?"


	3. Episode 2

**Ponyo Entertainment mempersembahkan**

 **Audisi Ponyo Entertainment Episode 2**

 **It's Ponyo Time! hoho**

.

.

Hari mulai siang, suhu udara juga mulai naik. Bapak Jaehwan yth lagi kipasan, sementara Sewoon perlahan ngurut pelipisnya. Pusing mbak, dari tadi peserta audisinya nggak ada yang bener. Paling bener cuma Kim Yongguk, peserta nomor 21. Itu pun bikin naik darah.

Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum jam makan siang. Jadi Sewoon memilih buat manggil peserta selanjutnya.

Dan datanglah cowok tinggi dengan baju belang-belang dan coker /? Yang mengalung manis di lehernya. Dia masuk-masuk udah goyang itik macem Zaskia Gotik.

"Hello everybodyyy!" Teriaknya menggelegar.

Sewoon sampe loncat gegara kaget. Mulutnya lebar banget kok ya.

"Kirain mau nyanyi dangdut," celetuk Jaehwan.

"Rencananya juga gitu pak."

"Wah-wah saya suka banget tuh sama dangdut. Maklum dulunya saya itu saingannya Roma Irama," kata Bapak Jaehwan dengan semangat.

"Wah pak, penyanyi favorite saya itumah.."

"Eh kok kita samaan? Jangan jangan jodoh!"

"Lah si bapak bisa aja, hehe.. Jadi mau saya nyanyiin lagu dangdut yang mana nih?"

Sewoon narik napas sambil senyum tabah, "maaf nih mbak, pak, ini audisi Ponyo Entertainment, bukan D'Academy.."

Pada akhirnya, peserta bernama Lee Gunhee itu tetap nyanyi Dangdut kesukaannya Bapak Jaehwan yth dibarengi dengan goyang pinggul keahliannya.

Poor sang CEO.

.

..

.

Beda dengan Gunhee, peserta satu ini masuk-masuk udah senam SKJ sambil cengar-cengir. Naikin tangan kanan kiri bergantian lalu tepuk tangan. Sewoon cuma ngeliatin sambil ngangguk ngangguk dan lama-lama tangannya reflek ngikutin.

"Ini namanya senam peredaran darah pak, bagus buat ngelancarin peredaran darah kita," jelasnya.

Peserta itu masih senam. Sampe staf-staf di sana ikut senam. Aduh ini Pak ponyo udah stres.

"Ehh! Saya gak minta kamu buat jelasin senamnya. Saya minta kamu buat jelasin diri kamu."

Akhirnya Sewoon sadar juga.

"Ohh, saya Son Dongmyeong, pak. Hehe.."

"Yasudah kamu saya terima buat jadi guru senamnya para trainee nanti."

Peserta nomor urut 68 itu cuma bisa tabah.

Guru senam. Okesip.

Fyi, Sewoon cuma bercanda kok. Y x d peserta setalent plus imut kayak dia dijadiin guru senam doang. Kalo bisa dijadiin pendamping hidup, kenapa tida?

.

..

.

Sewoon sama Jaehwan udah mulai laper, tapi mereka tahan buat lanjutin audisinya. Tanggung ini empat orang lagi kan kasian. Kali ini Jaehwan yang manggil peserta selanjutnya. Maklum, Sewoon sudah tidak kuat.

Lee Gunmin masuk, peserta nomor 94 itu cukup tinggi, tapi wajahnya terlalu polos. Masuk-masuk udah nyengir _kiyowo_. Sewoon sama Jaehwan ikutan nyengir. Ucul banget peserta satu ini, seriusan.

"Oke, kenalin diri dulu ya.." kata Sewoon.

"Namaku Lee Gunmin, umurku.. Eum 20? Eh 15 deng. Hehe.. Apa 22 ya? Gatau ah bingung."

 _Wah gak beres nih anak_. Pikir Sewoon.

Bapak Jaehwan buru-buru ngecek profilenya. Kelahiran 96, Seumuran bapake. Tapi kenapa Gunmin _kiyowo_ dan bapake tida?

Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting bapake sudah sukses terak lele.

"Yasudah, buruan nyanyi.."

Bapak Jaehwan yth masih sabar.

Gunmin diam sambil kedip-kedip lucu, "nyanyi apa ya?"

"Nyanyi yang sudah kamu latih dirumah, sayㅡ ton.."

Si bapak mah suka _why_ gitu.

"Gunmin emang pernah latihan apa ya?"

"Lah terus kamu kesini gak latihan?" tanya Pak Jaehwan balik.

Mulai gondok.

"Gunmin cuma minta diajarin terbang-terbang di udara sama Hyunmin."

"Gunmin lupa. Gunmin kira ini audisi akrobat."

"Bodo amat."

Sudah tida tahan. Tapi ngomongnya sambil senyum tabah sementara Gunmin masih mikir.

.

..

.

Lelah. Sewoon dan Jaehwan terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga untuk meredam amarah. Untungnya Sewoon alias sang CEO penuh kesabaran. Dikit-dikit senyum, dibohongin senyum, dikardusin Pak Jaehwan senyum, diPHPin bapake juga senyumin aja.

Susah sih kerja sama bareng kerdus mijon.

"Saya Yeo Hwanwoong, keahlian saya dance."

Sejauh ini masih normal, hehe.

"Yasudah coba kamu ngedance.."

Tiba-tiba lagu Oh little girl milik acara TV sebelah keputer. Peserta itu langsung buat lovesign besar terus kakinya kayak nari 'gee' milik Girl's Generation.

"Neomu johahae, neomu saranghae, muach.."

"Dek, sehat?"

Kemudian Hwanwoong pundung seharian. Masalahnya dia udah nyiapin dance ini seminggu lebih loh. Ya, tapi gimana pun juga, dia akhirnya diterima jadi trainee Ponyo Entertainment.

Terimakasih Bapak Ponyo dan Bapak Jaehwan yth. Hwanwoong cinta lelenya bapak.

.

..

.

Setidaknya, peserta Hwanwoong itu tidak sepuitis peserta satu ini. Orangnya kecil sih, pake kacamata bulet biar kiyowo. Mirip hamster, jadi menarik hati Sewoon buat pelihara dia.

"Saya Lee Gwanghyun.." Ujarnya sambil megang dada sebelah kiri.

Kemudian ada backsound ** _"ting"_** yang mengiringinya. Mukanya serius banget.

"Keahlian kamu apa, dek?"

"Sebenarnya saya ahli dalam hal pidato, tapi dikarenakan audisi Ponyo Entertainment ini adalah audisi untuk mencari trainee, saya akan mengatakan kalau saya bisa menyanyi, ngerapp, dan dance sedikit-sedikit. Kalau bapak sekalian ingin lihat pidato saya, saya bisa membacakannya juga. Belum lama ini saya menang pidato juara ketiga dari tiga peserta di sekolah saya. Jadi bisa dibilang saya ini berpengalaman. Dan juga saya suka menulis, apalagi menulis pidato. Karena pidato adalah keahlian saya."

"Omong opo toh nduk? Sedih saya dengernya.." Bapak Jaehwan ngurut pelipis.

Itu perkenalan apa pidato? Mana tiap Gwanghyun ngomong 'saya', cowok itu pasti megang dada kirinya. Entah apa faedahnya.

Gwanghyun merengut. Lucu banget deh, jadi pengen dibawa pulang sama Sewoon.

"Gapapa, kamu lulus kok. Lulus jadi penghuni hati saya, hehe.."

Ini nggak Bapak Jaehwan yth, nggak Bapak CEO Sewoon, dua-duanya sama aja. Sama-sama pembuat hati _dugeun-dugeun like simkunghae._

.

..

.

Peserta kali ini anak gaul banget, kawan. Saking gaulnya sampai lupa gaul itu kayak gimana dan berakhir jadi anak alay. Senpai dari jepang ini fanboynya Teentop, Highlight, wah banyak deh pokoknya. Namanya Takada Kenta, tapi maunya dipanggil Rikimu. Fanboy Ricky tingkat dewa.

" _Nae_ _teh_ Kenta," asik, baru dateng udah banyak gaya.

Sewoon _speechless_. Bahasa apaan coba itu?

"Lanjut langsung nyanyi saja ya, nak," kata Jaehwan.

"K dech bapak koeh tersayanq."

Tanpa ngambil pusing, Bapak Jaehwan nyeruput minumannya yang entah sudah keberapa gelas.

Sementara Kenta ngelepas kardigan yang dia pakai. Eh, bajunya ketekan. Abis itu dia bersiap. Rasa-rasanya ada yang aneh.

"Eomeona jakkuman simkunghae, neol bomyeon bolsurok. Gaseumi kungkungdae nado moreugesseo. Simkunghae na eojjeomyeon joha, jakkuman ne pume kkok angigo sipeo baby~"

ETA TERANGKANLAH~ TERANGKANLAH~

Kenta nari heart attacknya AOA, eh malah bikin Sewoon dan Jaehwan ikut heart attack.Tolong itu cabe satu dibungkus dulu atuh. Ini audisi Ponyo Entertainment, bukan Audisi penggantinya Mba Choa. Okesip.

.

.

 **[Nantikan beberapa peserta Audisi Ponyo Entertainment 2k17 di episode selanjutnya!]**

.

.

 **It's Ponyo time! hoho**

.

.

 **"CEO Jung Sewoon, Bapak Jaehwan yth, dan segenap staff Ponyo Entertainment mengucapkan Minal Aidin wal Faizin. Happy ied mubarak 1438 H! Salam sayang dari lelenya Bapak Jaehwan."**

.

.

Note : Maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Sesungguhnya, Bapak CEO Sewoon dan staff dari Ponyo Entertainment tidak mudik tapi harus menguras kolam ikan Bapak Jaehwan yth untuk beberapa hari ini.


End file.
